Back To Normal
by MissNikki13
Summary: Booth and Brennan can't seem to get back to normal after 6X09 and everyone knows. One of them has to break the stalemate, one of them has to be the gambler. One Shot fluff!


**AN: This is my first Bones fic so go easy on me, I suck at science so I don't know how to write science but I know how to write adorable Booth and Brennan fluff so that is what this is. It takes place after season 6 episode 11 but before episode 12 which is when BB seems to really come back into their friendship/partnership, I really hated how booth acted after Brennan's breakdown in 609 and I wish he had been nicer or later told her he was sorry or something other than being cold and mean…. Okay so here it is.**

Booth couldn't sleep, he thought of Bones and her tear stained face. He did love Hannah but he would be lying if he said he didn't love Brennan, Temperance Brennan, she was beautiful and smart and although she appeared cold she was a weak little girl who just wanted to be loved. _What if I broke her belief in love _he thought _why did she tell me now, after everything. _When he had dropped her off she heard a small goodbye pass her lips but he saw the tears forming, he hated causing her to cry. Looking at Hannah he felt a pang in his chest, it wasn't fair.

Temperance Brennan was not a weak person, she was impervious and she didn't need anyone but as she laid in her damp clothing, tears streaming down her face all she wanted was to be loved. She couldn't call Angela, it was late. Her and Cam weren't close enough to just call and talk, she was alone. For a moment her tears seemed to subdue till she saw a little pig and a brainy, it made her smile weakly and break out into more sobs _I ruined out friendship, our partnership, it's over now. _

Weeks passed, cases were done but Booth and Brennan just weren't the same. Brennan drove herself to the crime scenes wanting to avoid a conversation, Booth called Cam for lab results and tried to avoid the glares Angela gave him anytime he came around. Temperance tried to adjust, she dealt with Hannah and just tried to get past it but she missed her friend, her drinking buddy, her Thai eating, funny socked friend. As the Prada Police case closed everyone knew things had changed between the partners. As Sweets went through the gravedigger situation he saw the avoidance of friendship that often emitted between the partners. Angela tried to not hate Booth but it was heartbreaking for her to see Temperance in so much sadness, she hated Hannah that was for sure. Another case closed and Booth looked out at Brennan through the diner window, a smile crept over his face as she talked to her dad. Temperance walked inside and shifted uncomfortably;

"I should be going. Goodbye Booth" Grabbing her things she left, a familiar feeling of emotion rose in her heart as she left.

Booth sat in the diner, people swarmed around but all he thought of was her. He knew she was avoiding him and it made him sad, he missed her. Taking his wallet out he paid for his food and went home. _Tomorrow I will make it right_ he told himself.

Booth woke at 5am to his cell phone, a case was open. He got ready fast and left Hannah to sleep. Booth decided to not call Brennan and instead just do what he used to do, show up. Grabbing some coffee on the way he arrived to Brennan's apartment and knocked loudly

"Bones! Wake up! We got a case!" He yelled and waited.

Temperance hadn't gotten a good sleep in weeks, her emotions were in control and she hated it. When a familiar knock and voice came from outside her door at 5:30am she wasn't sad, in fact she was actually pretty happy.

"Booth?" She opened the door, Booth stood in his normal FBI attire

"Hey, here is your coffee, we have a case so chop chop, get up and get ready!" He smiled as he shut the door behind him

"Okay" Brennan went and dressed quickly, putting her hair in a low pony tail she emerged 10min later, booth sat sipping his coffee.

"Alright! Let's go" Booth wanted to say more but he was scared.

"Just have to grab my bag" she smiled

"Hey, actually, uh can you sit for a moment" Booth pointed to the kitchen chair"

"Booth, we will be late" She questioned

"I know but, I got to say something before I lose the nerve"

Temperance sat down.

"Look, I know lately we have had some tension and that I haven't been the best… well friend and I am sorry."

"Booth, it's okay, I deserve it, I shouldn't have done what I did. I was foolish and emotional and I am sorry"

"No, Bones, you were not foolish and emotional, you were human"

"I am human. So are you."

"No I mean you let your heart speak"

"Hearts don't speak"

"Bones, just… okay, that night you let your feelings speak for you and you were vulnerable and I am sorry that I hurt you. I am proud of you for opening yourself to love, I want you to love, you deserve it." Booth smiled

"Well, okay. Thank you then and by the way, I miss out friendship too"

"Yeah?"

"It's no fun drinking alone, and I haven't had Thai in weeks" Brennan smiled

"Well, when we finish this case, you and I are getting drinks"

"Will Hannah be okay with that"

"Doesn't matter, you are my friend, my partner"

A silent smile came over them

"We should probably get going" Booth broke the silence

"Right" Brennan stood grabbing her bags

As they left Booth put his arm around her shoulder and smiled "So, have you done dishes at all lately? Your kitchen is a mess"

"Hey! I may have left it for a few days but I have been busy"

"Well it smells" Booth joked and Brennan rolled her eyes. The two partners fell instantly into an old routine.

**FIN! **

**Hope you liked that. **


End file.
